


【Sufin】Bye Bye Black Bird

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳在楼下捡到一个人造人。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【Sufin】Bye Bye Black Bird

**Author's Note:**

> 文里提到的«Fly Me to the Moon»是Angelina Jordan七岁时翻唱的版本，同时推一下她唱的《A Million Years Ago》作为本文最后一章提诺的独白。

Chapter 1  
贝瓦尔德：  
我在楼下的杂物堆里捡到了这个人造人。那天是个反常的晴天，傍晚我打起精神下楼拿工具去修我那坏了很久的车。翻动箱子时我听到里面的动静，接着一支枪管从狭窄缝隙里伸出来，黑魆魆的枪口朝着我看。  
“把枪放下，”我说，“我只是个路人。”  
那支枪还是指着我。我快速移动到它够不着的区域，踩着几层箱子跳上去锁住枪管，要是子弹能拐弯我就去刨艾塞克·牛顿的坟。我直接掀开了最上一层，做好了被另一把枪射成筛子的准备，随时可以从箱子堆上滚下去同时拔出后腰的手枪。  
但是结果大大出人意料。狭窄的空间里卡着一个人，穿着一身脏到看不出本色的袍子，一手端着把相当老式、一看就是在散架边缘横跳的冲锋枪，另一手的整个手臂都脱落下来，被他护在怀里。要不是他断臂截面露出来的金属，我还真难认出来这是个人造人，它连惊讶和紧张的表情都模仿得那么像。  
这年头人造人是个相当危险的东西，由于地球被废弃，自然资源和人力资源稀缺，留守地球的普通人不得不使用人造人务工，清除废墟和不断滋长的垃圾。但从好些年前开始持续爆发人造人暴走事件，它们杀人，然后自动销毁。北欧本是人口密集度很低的地方，但随着地球的废弃程度越高，难民还是逐渐集中到北欧来，因为这里污染相对少一些。  
姑且还是称之为“他”吧，我没见过这么精致的人造人。为成本起见制造出来的人造人都很丑，一眼就能看出是机器的地步。卢卡斯的酒馆里以前有个酒保就是人造人，那破脸上的五官好像用随地捡的金属垃圾糊上去的一样，除了“你好”“再见”和“先生们想要来点什么吗”也说不出几个别的句子和单词。卢卡斯给它取了个黑啤的名字Adams，在干了一段时间的酒保之后这个黑啤仔还是炸了，残骸被扫进垃圾堆，留了一只手挂在吧台上以作纪念，很符合卢卡斯的恶趣味。  
我费了好大的劲才把这家伙从缝里撬出来扛到楼上。他相当抗拒，把自己卡在里面就差以死相逼，不过好在他不剩什么力气，枪被我抽走查看，没有子弹，不然大概早一跃而起把我射成筛子了。  
我把他摞在沙发上，把他脏兮兮的袍子扯下来，里边满是“血迹”的衣服裤子也脱掉，他可怜兮兮地缩起来，用惊恐的目光看着我，大概是以为我要对他做什么不可描述的事情。  
我还没那么变态。  
不过也不知道怎么跟他说，语言表达一向不是我的强项。我连他从哪来是个什么东西都不知道，所以最好的做法就是闭嘴。我把他的手脚捆住，拍了拍他的头表示安慰，转身去提了工具箱过来，打量他只穿着底裤的身体——确实漂亮，漂亮得和真的一样，不知道用的什么材料。上面大大小小的伤口我是没法补了，我只擅长与金属机械打交道，所以简单地给他擦干净，然后开始研究他身上的断臂截面。  
他见我不是要对他干什么，肉眼可见地松了口气，但还是紧紧地蜷着，扭着头用眼角瞥我。他脸上的污迹也擦干净了，五官清秀漂亮，甚至有点弱气的意味，没有一丝杂质的紫罗兰色眼睛衬得皮肤越发白哲，不过那虹膜看着多少有点假。  
毕竟还是个人造人。  
要不是看到他赤裸的上半身和身上的肌肉含量，把他想成一个年纪不大个子蛮高的女孩也是理所应当。看他的发育程度——如果人造人也有这玩意的话——已经算个青年了，但脸还是娃娃脸，像个小孩。“你叫什么？”我掂着他的断臂问他，怎么说总得有个称呼才好。  
“维那莫依宁……奥托·维那莫依宁。”  
我用我唯一的破车打赌这绝对不是他的名字，而且我以为他只有数字代号。“我叫斯维利叶。”  
他垂眼看我开始修补他的手臂：“你没有姓么？”  
“没有，鬼魂不需要姓氏。”  
“你是个人造人吗？”  
“那倒不是。”  
“但是你活着，你有呼吸。”  
我看了他微微起伏的肚子一眼。他身上摸起来是温的，比正常人体温高一些。他已经开始腹式呼吸，说明很放松了，放松到要睡着。这一切让我觉得很有趣，我和不少人造人打过交道，但没一个这么有趣的。  
“你也有呼吸，还有体温，你也活着。”  
“我不是人，你也看到了。”  
“所以我呼吸不能代表我活着。”  
“我没有听懂……”他舒展开一条腿，埋在沙发里的脸微微转过来。我按住他的肩膀：“别动，还没好。”  
“抱歉。”他把腿蜷回去。  
修复过程比较烦。我没接触过这类构造，也不可能有图纸给我看，更缺少材料，只能勉强给他手臂恢复一些活动能力，残缺的仿生物材料皮肤也只能用金属代替。完事后我给他拿了我的旧衣服，他穿上去明显大了，松松垮垮地挂在身上，领口露了一大截，袖子和衣服下摆垂得令人忍俊不禁。  
我没有笑出来，但他敏锐地察觉到一点睨端。  
“你如果嫌烦的话，”他向沙发深处缩去，指出这一点，“我可以明天就走。”  
……我真没那个意思。  
神使鬼差般我留下了他，或许是我一个人太久了。有次我给自己用废弃材料做了一只小狗，或者说就是一只四脚生物状机械，外形简陋到只有机械骨架，没有一丝一毫的装饰，当然我做不起，也没有这个心思。后来它有个零件坏了，我也懒得修，就堆在角落里。奥托像只猫一样半侧躺半趴在沙发上，看起来昏昏欲睡，视线就冲着那只废弃物，不过他也不一定知道那是什么东西。难得的夕阳透过蒙厚尘的玻璃顽强地在沙发上涂抹痕迹，血一样。奥托就缩在血光里，缩在我的老布沙发上。  
他看起来像个圣诞节唯一被圣诞老人遗忘的小男孩，顺便还偷穿了大人的衣服。我很小的时候还有圣诞节过，家族里小孩多，成群结队在雪地里打雪仗。我还记得燃尽的四根蜡烛，圣诞树下的嬉笑打闹，精致的小姜饼人，格拉格酒的味道——我们几个偷偷喝过。  
奥托翻了个身，肚皮朝上，光裸的腿在黑暗里舒展开来，一只手先前被我铐在沙发上，另一只接回去的手揽着唯一的一个沙发枕。  
他真的睡着了。  
第二天清晨我起来时他在睡，还换了睡姿。吃完早饭后他还在睡。临近中午我打扫完房间，然后去试探他死了没有，结果他一碰就醒了。  
“你要吃饭么？”  
他摇头。  
“你该不会靠光合作用运作吧？”  
他还是摇头，圆溜溜的紫色眼睛瞪了好一会才产生聚焦。他就保持着仰面躺在沙发上的姿势，手像投降一样摆在脑袋两侧。他这样子真像一只猫，但这里已经没有猫了，只有老鼠在艰难求生，偶尔在垃圾堆里探头探脑。  
我们继续沉默了一个下午，我敲着电脑键盘，编小程序玩儿，奥托在沙发上滚来滚去。傍晚时我合上我的破烂电脑，想着找点事做，一抬头就看见奥托趴在沙发上盯着我看。见我看过来，他慌里慌张把脸埋进臂弯里。  
“怎么了？”  
他小心翼翼地看了我一眼，“无聊。”  
“找点事做吧。”我站起来伸了个懒腰，“今晚去一家酒馆如何？就是要走过去了，有点远，我车没修。”

这里很大一片土地都属于这个家族，我在这里长大，见证过它的全盛模样。那些年的宏伟建筑如今已变成匍匐巨兽，钢筋的骨架在黑暗中直挺挺刺向天空。整个区域用高墙围起来，这墙现在比任何一处建筑都破烂，真不知道是该赞扬建房的尽职尽责还是辱骂建墙的偷工减料。  
我们沿着一条七拐八弯的小路往外走去。这是我搬回来时清理出来的路，刚好可以把我那两个座的小破车开上去。后来还是要不时过来维护，因为废墟就像野草一样疯长，到处蔓延，这是一片金属的原始森林。  
天色渐渐就黑了下来，我们两个并肩走过张牙舞爪的钢筋，每一步都扬起灰尘。大块断裂的砖石像矜持的鬼影一样收拢翅膀站好，头颅低垂，静静地凝视。奥托甚至走在我前面一点，轻松地绕开地面上的障碍物。  
“你认识路？”  
“我就是顺着它进来的。”他兴高采烈地跃过一根横生的钢筋。  
他看起来还蛮高兴，而且显然夜视力也相当好，灵活地在废墟里绕来绕去。我们都穿着黑色的长袍，在夜风中猎猎作响。  
我们走到围墙时天已经全黑了，几周前我刚整理过的缺口又坍塌下来。奥托跃跃欲试想要爬上去，被我拉住扣上兜帽。  
“最好不要让别人看到你的脸。”我在他疑惑的目光中把自己的也戴上，“你不会喜欢的。”  
“你们都这样么？”  
“向来如此。”我回答。  
“这里看起来完全没人。”当我们终于走上干道时，奥托低声评价。  
“会多的，夜里魑魅魍魉悉数登场，鬼魂们都从坟墓里爬出来，到时候你就能看到它们了。”

Chapter 2  
提诺：  
我不太清楚我们在夜里走了多久……也许一小时，也许两小时。渐渐地一些身着长袍的黑影从周围的废弃建筑里飘出来，加入了行进的道路。  
我们仿佛行走在地狱里，身旁尽是流浪的灵魂。没有一个影子发出声音，没有一个影子露出脸，寂静像瘟疫一样蔓延，入耳的只有风声呼啸，这场景诡异又壮观。斯维利叶拉住我的袖子，把我往隐蔽的地方带。  
所有影子都往一个大致的方向涌动，我猜那里是一个大型集聚，这一整个地区的中心部分。斯维利叶抓住我的胳膊闪进一条隐秘的小路，连穿过几栋楼，来到一扇不起眼的门前。  
这是一扇不起眼又足够独特的门，扭曲变形却又与门框严丝合缝，好像一只扑在上面的活物。门周围的墙壁和其他所有的墙壁一样烂，没有任何装饰，只安了一盏昏暗的壁灯，在灯扇形的光线范围内歪歪扭扭地用斯堪的纳维亚语写了一个词。斯维利叶拉开门，音乐和人群的喧闹一下涌来，打破了死寂，门在我们身后悄然合上。  
我学着斯维利叶的样子脱下长袍挂在手上。这是一家还算热闹的酒馆，桌椅都由废弃物改装而成，因此没一个卡座是相同的。各色的彩灯以一种慢到窒息的速度旋转，乐池里有人用我听不懂的语言唱歌＊，弹舌很明显，慢慢地打着拍子。吧台后坐着一个人，听到合门声，慢慢转过头来，露出一张畸形破碎的脸。  
那只是个人造人，我突然反应过来。它古怪地微笑起来，用充满金属刮擦声的声音问：“想要来些什么，先生们？”  
斯维利叶盯着它看了好一会。“两瓶黑啤。”他说。  
伴随着一阵难听的嘎吱声，它伸过手接走了斯维利叶的硬币。  
我们在一个角落的卡座呆了一会，看到一个青年人拎着两瓶黑啤过来。我原以为他是服务生，但他把其中一瓶啤酒和两个杯子放到桌上，自顾自开了另一瓶。斯维利叶没有表态，面无表情地抱着手臂看着他喝了一口。  
“介绍一下，这是诺尔维，这里的老板。”  
“我叫卢卡斯。”青年毫不客气地打断了他。  
“行吧。”斯维利叶耸耸肩。  
卢卡斯懒洋洋地倚到斯维利叶那侧的沙发上，朝我看过来。他的眼睛在暗处像两个无底洞，一侧鬓角过长的头发用十字发卡别起来。他饶有兴趣地看了我一会，接着不易察觉地勾起嘴角。  
“看够了么？”斯维利叶不耐烦地喝了一口酒。  
“你还挺有意思，斯维。如果这会像我们小时候那样还有流浪猫狗，你家可以开收容所了吧。”  
“我是不是该投诉你未经同意就拿我的酒喝，这是变相抢劫。你对其他客人也这么没礼貌？”  
“喝点你的酒怎么了，我开这家酒馆不就是为了给你们这些迷途的鸟儿一个落脚的地方，它叫‘巢穴’不是没有原因的。”  
“我觉得叫‘精灵旅社’不错。”斯维利叶的话里带点刺，“你小时候就喜欢这部电影。”  
“有道理，我明天就挂个牌儿写上‘斯维旅社，但不提供住宿’。好了，打住，我猜你来这里不是为了和我斗嘴的，最近有什么新鲜事吗？你在外面跑，应该知道很多。”  
“我想喝点甜的。”  
“你有病？你从来不沾甜食。”  
“应该是有了。”  
“行，你厉害。”卢卡斯抱怨，变魔术一样从后腰摸出一个小酒瓶丢给他，“喝吧，我藏了挺久。剩下的都给你。”  
“太阳底下没有新鲜事。”斯维利叶一饮而尽后接上他的上个问题，“我早就不干那一行了。”  
“出人意料。”卢卡斯弹了弹酒瓶，“我们是不是该干个杯以示庆祝？敬过去的老时光。”  
玻璃瓶和玻璃杯碰了一下。卢卡斯喝了一大口，斯维利叶却只是看着杯子里晃动的酒液。  
“过去的事就没什么好敬的了。”他说。  
“每个人都与过去紧密相连，就算逃避，它也会追上来。”卢卡斯和斯维利叶说话，黑洞洞的眼睛却看着我，“你逃不掉的，斯维，你已经逃不掉了，它们就像有魔法的藤蔓一样朝你爬过来。”  
“放过我吧，我真的没什么好回忆的了，过去那些勋章再闪光又如何？看看我们的下场，看看马蒂亚斯的下场，再看看我的。别总抱怨我臭着脸，卢卡斯，因为你也一样，你的嘴还比我贫。如果我们早点意识到的话……哈，如果真能那样，也不至于如此了。未来将会如何？我们将会如何？”  
“我就在这儿开开我的小酒馆，看看这里的人，还挺有意思。”卢卡斯哼了一声，“你呢，斯维？你将会如何？”  
“我已经流浪太久了，我真的什么都看不到。”  
“你真的和以前不一样了。”卢卡斯看着他苍白的面颊，“你以前多骄傲啊，像只狮子。”  
“没什么可怀念的，那时候我冲昏了头。”  
“为什么不能怀念一下呢？”卢卡斯有种漫不经心、恍恍惚惚的气质，他的表情也漫不经心，说的话却字字淌血，“你躲在指挥屏后，端着枪往前冲的可是我们，在我体力的全盛时期你甚至还没我跑得快。你也见过我弟弟下葬时的模样对吧？他那么小，那时他才十五岁。”  
“快闭嘴吧。”斯维利叶的脸更黑了，但他们两个之间仍保持一种奇妙的悠闲气氛。  
“我是好心在提醒你。我从未从这里面逃走，而你正在被追上。斯维利叶，长夜未尽，好自为之。”  
他灌了最后一口，然后拎着酒瓶子摇摇晃晃地走开了。  
斯维利叶目送他离开，然后转回头看我。  
“他是你的朋友么？”沉默半饷，我憋出一个问题。  
“算是，你找不到第二个这么欠的朋友了。”  
“你们以前是士兵吗？”在数据库有限的内容里我并不能知晓这块土地上的历史，自我“诞生”以来，看到的就是这样的世界。  
斯维利叶沉默了好一会。我不能从他身上找到更多的情绪波动了，他没有任何小动作，没有微表情，一切行为都像是发生前编排好的，他除了做程序规定的事情之外其余的状态像是机器在休眠。一个人紧张或者无聊的时候会无意识地抠指甲、拽衣角、转手指，而他却不会，他什么都不做。灯光默默地在他脸上变了几个来回，红色、紫色、蓝色、白色，然后又是红色、紫色、蓝色、白色，照亮他大理石刻般的脸。他十指交叉在一起。  
“没错。”最后他说。  
“有一个关系好的人应该是很好的事，”我猜测，“至少我从来没有过。”  
他愣了一下，居然笑了，虽然很难让人察觉到那是笑：他的鼻子呼了一声，紧绷的五官柔和下来，透亮的浅色眼珠在暗处闪闪发亮。  
“等你活得够久的时候，说不定就有一个了。”  
“我不，我都不一定能活那么久，我现在就想要一个。”我嘟囔，“活着是什么感觉？”  
“身体机能在运转。”  
“我是说人类。”  
“那叫生活。你该去问卢卡斯，在这点上我与你没有什么不同。”斯维利叶苦笑。  
他慢慢地喝着酒。“我只能告诉你‘死’是怎么回事。看到某个人死去的时候可能会很痛苦，但自己死去的时候，只会感觉这里很麻木。”他捂了一下自己的左胸，“当这里死去的时候。肉体的死亡无足轻重，而灵魂终有其死期，它不是不死的……杀死一个灵魂可以拖上很久。”  
什么能杀死一个灵魂？我没问，显然他不想多谈。我们又陷入沉默，听着歌手在另一端用沙哑又柔和的声音唱着：

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the star  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words,hold my hand  
In other words,Darling kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for all I worship and adore  
In other words,please be true  
In other words,I love you  
Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for all I worship and adore  
In other words,please be true  
In other words,I love you

周围的人声像缓慢煮开的水，冒一点泡泡，期间夹杂玻璃和金属叮当碰撞的声音，很是催人入眠。我慢慢地蜷缩起来，脸贴上冰冷的扶手。人们在这里才脱下长袍，恢复嬉笑的模样，他们又有哪一面是假的，哪一面是真的？他们活着，还是已经死去？我也弄不懂这些歌词的含义，木星和火星的春天同我爱你又有什么关系？爱又是什么样子，就和这词里一样吗？我开始抓自己的头发，我真的没有办法弄懂，我搞不懂我现在见到的一切了。  
斯维利叶喝光最后一点酒，起身招呼我离开，显然没有在意我一口没动的那一杯。我们披上长袍向门口走去，吧台后坐着的已经不是那个人造人了，而是卢卡斯，他在百无聊赖地拨弄一只吊在吧台上的手。他没有看斯维利叶。斯维利叶也没有看他，目不斜视地走向门口。  
当他推开门的时候，我听到卢卡斯幽幽的声音从背后传来。他说：  
“Bye bye black bird.”

＊“乐池里有人用我听不懂的语言唱歌，弹舌很明显”是指《Тримай》，一首乌克兰歌曲，暗示唱歌的是安东尼娜·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅。

Chapter 3  
贝瓦尔德：  
雪在回去的路上开始下。开始只是零星几片，但大雪很快就来了。雪尘迷得人睁不开眼，我不得不把奥托拉到身前，以免他走丢。  
“太冷了。”奥托抱怨，声一出就被风撕了个稀碎，我拉过他裹进我的长袍里。他的体温比我高，我听到他闷在里面没头没脑地嘟嘟囔囔：这是来自地狱的大风，它将荡平一切，凡人们祈求神明的宽恕，但神明本就不属于人间……  
过了一会长袍诗人也没声了，我能感觉他贴着我行走时的体温和拥挤的充实感。大风狂乱地撕扯抛掷它能触摸到的一切，雪则是它最大的帮凶。当一团裹着灰尘的雪糊进我的眼睛时，一块金属板顺带着砰的一声拍在我脸上。  
“你没事吧？”奥托在里边拉我衣角。  
“没事。”我腾出一只手摸了一下被眼镜压出的凹痕，不出意外摸到了一点血。  
我们耗了将近一倍的时间才回去。暴雪连着下了两周，期间我还不得不出去维修滤水设备、检查水箱和供电箱。奥托全程趴在窗台上看我，大约是怕我被什么东西砸死——前些天进门的时候我脑袋上已经多了两个裂口，一点血顺着颧骨流下来。  
奥托学着我的样子在沙发上坐下，但很快又蜷成一团，在上面打了个滚。他好像注意到什么似的蹭过来，抚摸我脸上将近止血的伤口，接着在我面前挥手吸引我的注意力。“痛吗？”他好奇地问。  
“我真的没事。”我说。  
“你看起来就不像有事的样子，我就是想问问会不会痛。”  
“疼痛始于神经反射，这点功能我还是有的。”我看他突然有点失落，按住他的头安抚性地拍了拍。  
连着几天他都一边哼哼着fly me to the moon一边在屋里晃来晃去，风捶着窗户，他踩得地板嘎吱嘎吱响。我百无聊赖地敲击电脑，试图找到一些能看的当日新闻。《如何将垃圾金属变废为宝》……跳，《老鼠捕捉指南》……跳……  
“‘Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars’是什么意思？”他在客厅中央站住了，突然问我。  
我愣了一下，“你哪听来的这句话？”  
“酒馆里。”奥托颇为得意地扬起嘴角，似乎很高兴他终于有东西懂得比我多，“我听到他们在唱歌……”  
他跳上沙发，把一直在哼的调子唱了一遍，他的头就枕在我腿边，脚抵着沙发的扶手晃来晃去。我想起来了，我确实对这个调调有印象，但我也说不清木星和火星的春天是什么东西。  
“这是个修辞，”我说，“也许毫无意义。”  
他看起来对这样敷衍的回答大所失望（尽管这是我能想到的所有答案），翻了个身趴在沙发上，眼珠子转来转去，打量屋里乱糟糟的摆设。过了一会他就发现了挂在角落里的类狗状废弃物，跑下去拖出来摆弄。  
“它已经坏了。”我说。这并不败坏奥托玩它的兴致，于是我把电脑放在一边，拖着步子去跟他蹲在一块，奥托顺手就把它塞进我手里，然后在地板上坐好，用期待的眼神看着我。  
……行吧。  
我再次在客厅里拎来工具箱收拾这堆破烂。奥托一开始还在兴致盎然地围观，不过很快就撑不住了，我在他即将躺到地上时眼疾手快地把他拎起来提回沙发，随后靠着沙发坐在地上修理。奥托伸直身体，伸过脸来蹭我的头发。他最近格外偏爱这样亲昵的接触，不知道哪根筋抽了，我分明记得第一天他怕我怕的要死。我越发有捡回来一只猫而不是一个人造人的感觉，马蒂亚斯小时候就养过一只猫，他捡来偷偷养在宿舍里，省下分配的食物给它吃。后来那猫跑丢了，他伤心了好几个月。卢卡斯表面损他，实际上还是相当在意他的感受，陪他一起难过了好几个月。  
但猫跑丢了是我俩骗他的，我们瞒下了猫被教官处理掉的事实。我不太能理解马蒂亚斯为什么要难过，我也太不能理解卢卡斯为什么要装模作样地陪他难过，不过我还记得马蒂亚斯抓住我的手小心地放在它柔软的皮毛上。“你手劲太大了，”马蒂亚斯宣称，“会弄疼它的。”  
他就是永远这么多愁善感，所以后来他死了，埃米尔也是。他是一个软弱多病的小男孩，与所有孩子都格格不入，大概正是这样他才被选走作实验用。得知消息后卢卡斯和马蒂亚斯就像疯了一样，但我在他们向我求助时拒绝了，我很清楚我们之中没有任何人有权力干涉这个项目，其实他们两个也清楚。为什么明知这样还要出头，马蒂亚斯？卢卡斯没有这么做，我也没有，而你被处决了，没有和埃米尔一样被拿去做实验，不知是不是你的幸运。  
我早就记不清这玩意内部的具体设计，画图的草稿纸也不可能找到了，只能凭着印象慢慢摸索。它的原理其实非常简单，但有些地方的零件非常微妙，所以同样只能修复它的部分活动能力。  
当初我为什么要做这个玩意儿？它拖着四肢开始在地板上嘎吱嘎吱地爬动了，当初我一边回忆着马蒂亚斯的猫一边画它的图纸草稿，试图回忆出一些小动物的动态，但显然我的画技非常糟糕，除了死板的机械图样和电路图什么都画不出，最后做出来的东西非常奇怪。奥托的脑袋贴着我睡着了，他的睡眠时间越来越长。  
我照着记忆里我们做过的给猫玩的小玩具做了个逗猫棒，独自玩了一会，直到奥托醒来。我拿起逗猫棒在他面前晃了晃，他像只斯芬克斯一样趴在那里，用一种带着微妙嫌弃的表情看着我。  
“好吧，我得承认我是个老古板。”我把小棒丢给他，“拿去玩儿吧。”  
他这才笑出声来，摇着头从沙发上滑下来，和我并肩坐在一起，我们脚踝挨着脚踝。“你知道吗？其实你也没那么糟糕。”  
“谢谢，这是我这辈子听到的最高赞美。”  
“当真吗？你这话好像在嘲讽我。”  
“当真。”我坐直了一些，“谢谢你。”  
奥托发出了一声微不可闻的叹息，扭头去看窗外暗淡的天空，只给我留下一个后脑勺。

我发现自己走在一条苍白的小路上，分明上一秒我还在和奥托说话。周围有许多人在低语，细听又是风声。路两旁稀疏地排列一些黑色的、细瘦扭曲的树，再两端就是雾气了，目力所及之处只有路、树、雾和我自己。路面好像是水泥的，我穿着……我发现我根本记不清我穿着什么，总归是包得严严实实，靴子有着熟悉的坚硬质感，但每一步都无声无息，轻飘飘好像踩在云上，随时都能飞起来。我什么都听不到。  
变化很快就出现了。几个金发男孩吵闹着跑过我，但我仍然听不见他们在吵什么，他们也没有脚步声，像一群白鸽子或者猫头鹰一样无声扑棱进了尽头的迷雾，浓稠的雾气被扑乱，然后扭曲起来，凝结成人形，那是穿着作战服的马蒂亚斯。他保持他一贯的笑容冲我喊话，声音转为嗡鸣在脑中回响。他面容模糊，唯有几个弹孔格外真实。血开始滴下来了，我不得不停下脚步。  
马蒂亚斯喊着，冲我张开双臂，很快他的脸又变成了埃米尔，他茫然地看着我，黑色的影子顺着他的脚腕一路往上，那张小男孩的脸扭曲起来，支离破碎，挣扎着朝我伸手，想来抓我的脸。一双手及时地把这团黑色的东西撕开，露出站在他背后的人。  
卢卡斯露出那张死人脸，低下头来看我，朝我微笑：“还在用那个滑稽的假名吗，贝尔？”  
“别那么叫我。”我喃喃地说。  
“贝瓦尔德，”卢卡斯恶作剧般大笑起来，他疯狂地跺着脚，“贝瓦尔德！贝瓦尔德！贝瓦尔德！贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳！不要逃啊你这混蛋！你难道是害怕这个名字吗？”  
全世界的暴风都伴随他沙哑的吼叫灌入我的五官，道路和树飞快地向后退去，卢卡斯黑洞一般的眼睛却在无限放大。失重感使心脏异常难受，我蜷缩着闭上眼，过了几秒再度睁开，就已经坐在一辆车上，车在一片白茫茫里平滑地前行，像是行驶在虚空中。卢卡斯在驾驶座上开车，仍然在喋喋不休，一只匕首凭空滑进我手里，于是我反手将其刺进他的脖子。  
卢卡斯闭嘴了，但手还稳稳地把着方向盘。直到他转过脸来，我才发现那不是卢卡斯，那就是我自己，穿着很久以前的制服。另一个我脖子上还插着匕首，就这样冷着脸与我对视。这像一出滑稽的短剧，却没有能够欣赏它的观众；我想做些什么，却动弹不得。  
“走了呀，走了呀。”车门外有人低声说。  
这时候我感觉到一只手在拍我的脸。  
我再度睁开眼睛，窗外仍是深夜的暴雪，屋内一片漆黑，我刚是歪在沙发上睡着了。奥托趴在我身上，脸凑得极近，呼吸的热气喷在我脸上，他的紫色眼睛发出一点荧光。  
“你在发抖。”奥托的左手撑在我肩膀上，我感到被他身体压住的右臂有些酸麻，“是太冷了吗？”  
“是有一点。”我不得不承认。卢卡斯还在我脑子里不停地说话，奥托犹豫了一下，很慢地把重心移到膝盖上，在我腿上侧躺下来，用还能活动的手勾住我的脖子。  
“这样暖和些了吗？”说这话时他的脸和我的贴在一起，我看不见他的表情。  
我不知道该如何回答，只能在沙发上躺正了些，把奥托揽进怀里。他几乎没有心跳，身体却暖得出奇。他的胸膛紧贴我的，我能感受到他柔软的胸脯与肚皮。在他体重的压力下我能感受到心脏与各处动脉一齐跳动，在死寂的风雪夜里格外响亮。我摸索着抓住他难以动弹的那只手，无端想起了他唱过的那些词。  
充斥我大脑的还有卢卡斯的那些话，但无论如何，珍惜当下吧。

我醒来时屋内仍然漆黑一片，奥托睡得很沉，我小心地坐起来，他软绵绵地挂在我身上。我让他的头枕到我腿上，然后拿了件外套把他的上半身连脸盖住。  
我撬出沙发边的桌板，把电脑放上去。这委实很像在寻找小洞钻进金库的小老鼠，我对家族系统不能更熟悉，但估计在我出逃后他们会更新或者更换，因此我也没多大把握。加密页面一个接一个跳出来，我输入指令，电脑后台疯狂地运转，破解一道道锁，我顺手打开了Minecraft的界面。  
在草地上走路的沙沙声一下子代替了满屋子电脑运行的风声。我牵着一匹灰色的马走在草原上，它偶尔打个响鼻，咴咴地鸣叫，我走过一大片野向日葵。这里与真实的世界完全相反，没有漫漫长夜和无尽的风雪，没有污染，没有无处可去的流浪者，没有除了我以外的任何人，唯有空旷是相似的。  
太阳升起来了。  
奥托动了一下，被游戏的声音吸引，扯下脸上的外套，从桌缝里钻出半个脑袋，看我操纵蓝绿色T恤的史蒂夫向前走去。他调整了一下姿势，压在我腿上，几近着魔地看着，甚至伸出手来触摸屏幕。太阳越升越高，星星安静下来，隐匿了影子。我腾出一只手抚摸奥托的头发，估摸着第一阶段的解码应该差不多了，于是对他说：“你不去弄一下花鸡蛋么？”  
他倒也仍然挂念着那个破玩意，恋恋不舍地从我腿上滑下去。  
这家伙坚持要给这个狗起奇奇怪怪的名字，我们为此像模像样地争执了一会。他一开始提的更夸张，被我全部否决后鼓起腮帮，蹦了个“血染花鸡蛋”出来。  
“不行，这太傻了。”  
“不要，就血染花鸡蛋。”  
“‘花鸡蛋’吧，”我妥协，“别改了。”  
键盘敲打的声音逐步缓下来，最后趋于平静。电脑的指示灯闪了一下，小老鼠成功钻进了金库。我还在犹豫着要不要打开，看了一眼仍然在摆弄花鸡蛋的奥托，也许留给我的时间不多了。  
人造人的总档案不难找，点进去之后是密密麻麻上百个档案，可以预见每一个档案后都浸满鲜血。埃米尔的照片就在前面，我没有点进去。没必要，“销毁”埃米尔的每一幕都刻在脑海里，无需费力就能回忆。真相我其实早就知道了，而且我还是那场行动的指挥者之一。我知道这档案不是什么人造人，它是一项疯狂又毫无意义的实验——不过我有什么理由指责它？我曾经做的事与它有什么区别？真有你的啊，卢卡斯。  
这是一项人体改造机械的实验，所以我在最底端看到奥托的脸时，并没有太惊讶。他的名字那一栏写着提诺·维那莫依宁。  
提诺。我在心里默念了一遍，看向坐在地上的那个人，他差不多全背对着我，只能看到他长长的睫毛和一小条侧脸。原来他叫提诺，不过姓氏倒不是假的。  
我还是点进去了。  
这份档案里图片和文字的数量都相当可观，一切都显示这是他们最新和某种程度上最成功的实验品。几十组照片详细记录他们如何处理“严重损毁的人体材料”。一个重伤至血肉模糊的人躺在手术台上，四肢被固定住，仰着头，全身都是管子。其中一组图片是他的面部复原模拟，我瞪着屏幕，看他们如何拼接骨骼，安装新的眼球，渐渐组成一张五官柔和的脸，这张脸我这些天一睁眼就能看见。  
有一段文字标明了他的来源：“I组织剿灭行动中获得的俘虏。”  
我的手指还在机械地推动鼠标滚轮，页面向下滑去，大脑却一片空白，耳边哼小调的声音不见了，与梦境里相同的嗡鸣声在耳内轰响。一张在现场拍摄善后工作的照片露出来，冷着脸的马蒂亚斯也入境了，他当时是行动队的队长。那是马蒂亚斯最后一次出勤任务，而我是那次行动的总指挥官。实际上那次行动相当成功，延续了三周的战斗直接推平了I组织的有生力量，而善后工作大部分移交给伊万·布拉金斯基，一个相当聪明又疯疯癫癫的俄国人，他能负责这个项目大抵就是因为这些特质。换言而之他是个神经病，一个彻头彻尾的疯子。我飞快地浏览了一遍冗长的技术报告，果不其然在末尾看见了布拉金斯基的签名。  
我倒回去细看，刚刚看到他的寿命时限，灯啪的一声灭了，屏幕上乱码飞快地跳动，我正在退出好不容易进去的系统——停电了，网跟着断了。  
我合上电脑，看见奥托——现在该叫他提诺了，露出有些茫然的表情。  
“停电了么？”他问，手上正准备给花鸡蛋裹上袜子。  
“是啊，停电了。”我迎上他的目光，他应该能从我的表情里察觉出一丝愠怒，于是补充道：“我游戏还没存档。”  
他满脸疑惑地转回头去，我一动不动地坐着，在脑海里盘算计划。留给我的时间不多了。

Chapter 4  
提诺：  
我原来以为斯维利叶会嫌我烦，但是他没有。后来他也不回房间去了，就和我一起整天挤在沙发里，要么敲电脑，要么发呆，几乎不下地，好像一棵巨大的沙发蘑菇。晚上他躺在沙发上睡觉，我也就有理由枕在他身上。斯维利叶总是单手揽着我，偏头睡得很沉，把脖颈全暴露在我面前。他就不怕我杀了他么？就像他自己和我解释的那样，现在人造人是很危险的东西。他沉睡时我就贴在他脖子上，我有一千种方法杀了他，而此时他毫无反抗之力。脆弱的皮下青色的血管就在那里跳动，我把手覆上去，而他从未醒来。  
后来我就睡着了。  
我不知道睡了多久，斯维利叶显然是在我睡觉的时候修好了车，因为我睁开眼时他正推门走进来，袖子挽到小臂上，手上提着一堆乱七八糟的东西。他把它们放在玄关，然后走过去洗手。  
“出去兜风吧。”斯维利叶说，“雪停了。”  
这也许是个邀请，而且我确实很想在我“死去”之前做些什么，我能感觉到身体各处都在不可挽回地衰败。但如果我不曾活过，又何谈死去？  
“好啊。”所以我说，眼前仍是一片模糊。我从沙发上爬起来，腿一软直接滚到地上。斯维利叶把我捞起来，半扶半抱把我带下去。  
斯维利叶的车个头很小，外边破烂到令人发指，划痕、掉漆和大大小小的凹坑穿洞到处都是，它好像在地上打了几百个滚又被人爆锤了一顿，但他丝毫不在意，用力摇晃了几下车把手，把门打开。里面车座的皮面磨了个稀烂，也有暴力捶打的痕迹，令人不得不好奇它的历史。  
只有两个座，看起来很挤，后备箱却很宽敞，不过也堆满了各种各样的东西，看上去是储存设备之类。斯维利叶把我塞进副驾驶室，把行李往后备箱一丢，跳上驾驶座发动引擎。  
开往主干道的路还是我们先前走的那条，障碍物依旧不少，小车弹跳着，好几次我的头都敲到车顶，斯维利叶停下来替我系上安全带，用不管不顾的架势继续向前开。一上主干道这破烂就以一种惊人的速度漂出去，斯维利叶是个急躁的快车手。  
我摇下车窗，强劲的风立刻灌进来，把我的刘海整个往后捊。“我们去哪儿？”我眯起眼睛大喊。  
“去南方！”斯维利叶在鼓动的风声里大声回答。  
两边的景物飞快地向后退去，斯维利叶很有先见之明地关上窗，车扬起的雪与尘土涌上来拍在玻璃上，顷刻间被甩出很远。这样的旅程非常令人安心，也许因为开车的人是斯维利叶。车内是各种呜呜声，还有细碎的小石子打在车门上的声音，还有就是我们两个的呼吸声，我似乎能闻到斯维利叶身上的味道，很干净，带着尘土和一点不知名的气息。  
天色似乎是在眼睛一阖一睁之间一下子就彻底黑了下来，路边千篇一律的废墟多了一些生气，人影攒动。斯维利叶放缓车速，尽可能无声无息地开过去，没有开车灯，我能看到抱着扛着各种东西的影子，在积雪里游荡。地上插着一根水管，有些人绕着它转圈圈，有些人扭打起来，周围四散的黑影瞬间集中，像在角斗场里一般绕着圈子对峙，于是很快有一方放弃。斯维利叶扭着车载收音机的旋钮，换了几个节目，都是沙沙声，于是关掉了。  
我这才意识到车里没有一点声响。我看看窗外走动的黑影，又看看把着方向盘直视前方的斯维利叶，他抿着嘴，脸上已经没有了在屋子里躲避风雪的那两周的放松神情。  
“斯维？”我试着喊了他一声，他看起来好像没有接受这个称呼，明显被吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”  
“碰到我之前你都是怎么过的？”  
“我记不清了，感觉像做梦一样。”  
“你也像他们一样吗……像那些人一样。”我指着车窗外面。  
“确实有过。”斯维利叶笑了笑，他拐了个弯，找了一处没有人的地方把车开进去。  
“明天才到目的地，今晚要在这里停一会，不要乱走。”斯维利叶从后座摸出一个罐头撬开。他曾向我解释说这是一种嚼起来索然无味的人造肉，用植物——兴许还有别的什么东西，尽量模仿肉的口感。“它模仿了肉的组成，但毕竟不是真的肉。”斯维利叶费劲地用叉子挑出一块，放进嘴里咀嚼。  
“吃起来是什么感觉？”  
“有点像水煮皮带。”他眨眨眼。  
罐头不大，但斯维利叶一天才吃一罐，我真的很怀疑这点能量能不能支撑他瘦高的身体，他腰很细，看起来好像个营养不良的干瘪蘑菇。我刚睡醒没多久，此刻又开始犯困，脑袋靠着后背往下滑。斯维利叶见我这样，呼了口气，摸索着去调放倒座椅的按钮。  
“明天……”我嘟囔，试图理清思绪，电流在脑子里乱糟糟地走，我不知道我说了什么，语言、声音、图像的碎片接连流窜，身体不受控制地往下塌去，斯维利叶调着座椅，脸上突然出现了一点窘迫。  
“你那边的座位放不下去，”他有些犹豫，“你要躺到我这边吗？”  
“好啊。”我说。  
他躺下来，朝我伸出手。我握住它，艰难地支起身子，随后被一把大力拉过去，摔在斯维利叶身上。斯维利叶抱住我，侧躺了一些，很慢地叹了口气。他今晚的抱和之前又不一样了：他把我满满地按在怀里，我们面部齐平，鼻梁几乎贴在一起。他闭着眼睛，双手在我后背摸索。  
“你为什么要叹气，你感觉不舒服吗？”  
斯维利叶又叹了一口气。座位很挤，我们紧紧地贴在一起，他的手掌笼罩我的肩胛骨，宽阔胸膛一起一伏。  
“可以这么说吧。”  
我贴着他的额头试探他的体温，然后用力拧了他的脸。“你明明就有反应，”在被我捏住脸的一瞬间斯维利叶的脸惊讶地动了一下，“你为什么要说自己死了？你也会难过，你不是对什么事情都没有感觉，不要说自己死了，斯维……你是血肉做的，你活着呢，我很羡慕你……”但是你为什么看起来这么难过？  
我困得眼睛睁不开，睡意越发浓重地占领意识，我不知道斯维利叶是否听清了我说的话，他惊讶的脸旋转起来，接着归入黑暗，我在黑暗里用力眨了几下眼，睡过去了。

无休止的休眠状态令人窝火，我已经厌烦了和斯维利叶说不了几句话就开始陷入“犯困”，而现在更是连眼睛都睁不开，上下眼皮好像连在一起一样。我蹬了几下脚，试图坐起来，一只手摸了摸我的背。  
“你要起来么？”我听到斯维利叶低哑的声音，他可能是被我吵醒了，声音还带着困意。  
“再躺一会吧。”我试着去感知自己的手臂，它现在正勾着斯维利叶的脖子，于是我顺便把脸也埋进他的颈窝，一条腿搭到他身上。没有什么姿势能比我们现在更亲密了，若不是狭小硌人的驾驶座时刻提醒我，我要以为我们现在正躺在他的小屋里的沙发上——或者他里屋的那张床上。我有限的数据储备告诉我人们通常会睡在床上，尤其是两个关系密切的人。所有关系密切的人都会躺在一张床上吗？  
我解释不清这种感觉，我只想拥抱他，在他身上蹭来蹭去。斯维利叶的心跳得很快，他没有睡。

“我之前从来没有告诉过你，”斯维利叶下车打开我这侧的车门，牵住我的手，把我拉下车，“很多年来我就住在这辆车上，我到处开，但是没有一个地方允许我落脚。”  
他握着我的手，我靠在他身上，每一步都踩着残雪。  
“但是你不是有家吗？”我回忆起他的小屋子，虽然老旧又乱糟糟，但打扫得很干净，有时候我能看到他拿着拖把和掸子清扫灰尘，“我喜欢那儿，它已经是这个世界上最好的地方了。”  
斯维利叶又笑了。我靠在他身上，没有看见他的脸，但我知道他笑了。  
“不要笑我。”我嘟囔。  
我们走进了聚集区，白天的聚集区看起来比夜色笼罩下的亲切得多，几个孩子追逐着跑过，斯维利叶的眼神跟着他们。  
“柯克兰，贝什米特，茨温利。”斯维利叶突然说，“霍兰德，埃德尔斯坦，科勒，邦德维克。”  
“那是谁？”  
“家里和我同龄的孩子，我们小时候也喜欢这样打闹。”  
聚集区正在苏醒，柔软的脚步声在四周涌动，早晨的第一道曙光和这些大地的低语一样轻柔寡淡地洒在我们身上，小小的窗户一扇接一扇打开，男人、女人、孩子、青年、老人的脸都从里面露了出来，路上的人也越来越多了，有人披着长袍，不过不是黑色的。他们的两颊都像斯维利叶一样深深地凹陷下去，我抬头偷偷打量他，他和那些人比起来眼里多了一分麻木的迷茫，还有些失落，他正脸迎接朝霞，眼窝深陷，好像干瘪的颅骨。  
我往他身上挤了挤，用脸贴他肩膀。  
“斯维，”我说，“你没事吧？”  
他表现很奇怪，好像拼命忍着什么不说出来一样，好像拼命忍着什么不流出泪一样。他脚步虚浮，心不在焉，连被我看了这么久都没注意到，我还记得我们刚相遇时他几乎是出于本能地警惕我的每一个动作，现在他愣了很久才做出反应，慢慢地转头看我。现在我能看到他整张脸了，他把情绪很好地掩盖在面皮之下，可水晶般清澈的蓝眼睛是藏不住的呀，他看起来确实像是要哭了，又或者不是。  
我想到了一个词来概括这些情绪——是“痛苦”。  
你很痛苦吗，斯维？  
于是我这样问他了，这时候我们站在无人处，我不等他回答就伸手拥抱他，我们之中唯一的一颗心脏正在沉重地跳动。你很痛苦吗？你在受什么折磨？我自作主张地替他解答——一定是因为有什么东西在燃烧，因为我自己就这么感觉。我反复回想任何让他突然很难过的东西，酒馆老板的话，我们相处的两周，别的应该没什么了，真的想不到了。  
“‘Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars’是什么意思？”我不知道该说些什么，于是又问了他一遍。我抬头，嘴唇已经贴到他下巴，双臂间能感受到他细小的颤抖，斯维利叶咬了咬牙，闭上眼。  
“别再问了。”他把我推开。  
“别赶我走。”我几乎是在求他，他睁得大大的蓝眼睛有些失焦，“我真的不知道，但既然我感觉难过，我总该有发言权吧，难道我的感受就一文不值？”  
我拉住他的手，他条件反射一般回握。  
“你不会懂。”但是他说。  
“为什么？”我说，“我可能是不懂，因为我是个——我只是个人造人，”我的胃（如果我有这东西的话）突然沉了下去，无力感冒上来,“我可能是不懂……我不该懂这些，我甚至不知道这是不是应当的，但是你不该是这样的，斯维——斯维利叶！”我挣扎了一下，斯维利叶松开手指，“你是个人，你为什么就不懂？你知道那些在胸口的要烧起来的感觉是什么吗？告诉我，求你了，我感觉有什么东西像火一样燃烧。”  
求你了，斯维，告诉我答案吧。  
他垂下眼不说话，我看不清他的表情，低下头拖着脚步往前走去，斯维利叶跟在我身后。他跟着我胡走了一会，犹豫着搭上我的肩膀。  
“走这边。”  
我沮丧得说不出话来，沉默地被他带着转了个弯，继续走往居住区的外缘。我们可能是走了很久很久，因为我越来越迈不动步子，连带着斯维利叶的速度也慢下来。他的手还搭在我肩膀上，好像盲人在接受引导；但盲人其实是我，因为我快什么都看不见了，离天黑还早着呢。  
“那边就是发射塔。”斯维利叶打破沉默。  
我们最终是彻底走出了居住区，眼前貌似是一片开阔的旷野，一片模糊之中还是能看到什么东西拔地而起，笔直地刺向天空，与我见过的一切都截然不同。这个世界朽烂衰败，一切都歪歪扭扭，这个东西却笔直生长，好像一股可怕的力量生生掰直它一样。  
“它不能把人发射出地球吧？”  
“嗯。”斯维利叶说，“只是用来传送信号。”  
我们在那里一前一后，沉默地站了很久。  
“奥托。”  
我原本是打算永远不再提这种话题的，事情到这里已经完全脱节了，但这次是斯维利叶先开口了。  
“我很抱歉，”他含混地说，“我不能——我做不到——我不明白，但这个世界就是这样，我以前有个朋友说过，就像有一道墙生长出来，把孩子和家人隔开，把心和世界隔开。”  
“卢卡斯吗？”  
“ 不是，是另外一个朋友，我和卢卡斯都没有什么家人。”  
他突然走近我，飞快地抱了我一下，脸贴着我的头发，很快又离开。  
“所以我不能回答你的问题。”  
他不能回答我的问题。  
斯维利叶站在我斜后面，呼吸有些急促。  
“嗯……好吧，谢谢你……”我嘟囔，“我今天真的挺开心……”  
脖子已经不能支撑脑袋，视力终于赶在我失去意识前消失了，我踉跄了几步，被一股力量拽进黑色漩涡。  
“提诺！”斯维利叶的声音从很远的地方传来，“提诺！提诺！提诺！”

Chapter 5  
贝瓦尔德：  
事情不该是这样的。  
我站在训练室中央，手里的枪还在冒烟，卢卡斯四仰八叉地倒在我脚下。全部的灯都亮了，教官走进来。  
“表现不错。”他拍了拍手，“乌克森谢纳加十分，邦德维克，去关禁闭。”  
胸口还冒着血花的卢卡斯爬起来，懒洋洋地朝我耸耸肩，跟着教官走了，留下我站在那里。  
埃米尔很乖地坐在我边上吃东西。他又挨了罚，不想告诉他哥哥或者马蒂亚斯。“我不想对别人动手，”他气鼓鼓地吧唧嘴，“他们是我朋友！再说，我也打不过他们。”  
“这是每个人必须经历的训练，你不对他们动手，他们也要对你动手。”我说，“我们小时候也是这样，我打败了你哥哥，马蒂亚斯又打败了我，后来我又打败了马蒂亚斯，打败所有人，所以才有现在的地位，这就是规则。要想活下来，就只能压过别人，不然我也没法给你东西吃了。”  
“我来找你不是光为了要东西吃。”埃米尔仍然皱着眉头，还想说点什么，但又说不出个所以然。  
我站在指挥分屏后面，再往后站在最大的指挥屏后面。我知道无数血肉之躯倒下，血溅出来，漫过脚踝，而在屏幕上只是一个小点。某次内部行动后我赶到现场，埃米尔被撕扯得到处都是，但奇迹般的还能活动面部。他半边嘴唇动了一下，独眼转向我，吐出一两个音节。我看着他的唇语，他说：“贝……瓦……尔……”  
处理一切残骸时卢卡斯也在现场，我不知道他怎么混进来的，隐藏在污迹和绷带下的脸狰狞得可怕。  
灰色的马再次跑过一大片向日葵，那些花让我想到伊万·布拉金斯基，他热衷于用纸做向日葵，在办公室里塞得到处都是，但从未将它们涂上颜色。很久以前，有一次我坐在食堂里，布拉金斯基笑眯眯地端着盘子坐过来。  
“您好啊。”  
我对这个嬉皮笑脸的俄罗斯神经病全无好感，不动声色地加快了吃饭的速度。  
“您在这次行动中的表现相当出色，您很镇定。”布拉金斯基继续说，“我想向您请教一下，您看，我是新来的，对这活儿还不太熟悉。”  
“这是每一个在这里长大的士兵都能做到的事，你不是家族的人吧。”  
“没错，我最近才通过科研组的考核。但他们是士兵，您是将军。”  
“一切将军都从士兵过来。”我用吞音严重的瑞典式英语回敬他的口音。  
“将军只有一位。”布拉金斯基并没有在意我的讽刺，“最‘出色’——我指的是他们想要的那种，才是家族最需要的角色，很少有人做到，但您是最优秀的。我只是想请教这点，但毕竟是外来的新人，暂且不打扰长官的宝贵时间了，若有机会再会吧。”  
我看着他灰紫色偏红的眼睛，惊觉里面有某些和卢卡斯一样又不一样的东西。他起身离开了，围巾里还塞着一朵不易发现的苍白的纸向日葵。  
我想到悄声无息消失的茨温利兄妹，我想到马蒂亚斯，他在被押上刑台、面对十支指着他的枪时仍高昂着头，神色平静，直视前方。下令开枪的前一秒他飞快地扫视了一眼人群，只找到我，和我对上视线，眼神说不清是轻蔑还是怜悯。  
枪响了。  
枪响了，火光照亮整个隧道，我开着车冲过关卡，卢卡斯在后座火力掩护。他平时总在划水，此时才爆发真实实力。我惊异于这个一向懒洋洋的走神鬼的狠戾，也惊异于自己的疯狂决定。谁都没有说话，车辆像被风暴中的海浪席卷而去，我几乎握不住方向盘，卢卡斯在后座翻滚，偶尔爆出一句脏话。爆炸声此起彼伏，它和前方的一切组成我脑子里的狂乱线条。我们一路向下，向下，向前，向前，最后来到人间。  
“我们自由了。”又连续行驶了很多天后，我们在北方的旷野停下，卢卡斯从天窗翻到车顶，在夜空中寻找星星。  
我累得一句话都说不出来，瘫倒在驾驶座上。  
为了糊口我们搭伴做过人造人猎人，我们熟悉家族的诡计，他们让仍在地球上的人不得不使用人造人，从流水线中获得巨大的利润，再借人造人之手清除这些“浪费资源的无用杂碎”，他们的势力扩张如此处野草般疯长的金属垃圾。  
后来我和卢卡斯分开了。我随便找了个地方停下，卢卡斯跳下车：再见！  
提诺靠在我身上，缩成一团，闭着眼睛。他神色有些痛苦，好像也在做梦一样。现在仍然是冬季，太阳反常地出现在西边。严寒依旧，有个地方却冰雪裂解，尘土遍布的岩石中细流涌动。我忍不住伸手去摸他的脸。这一点细流马上就要干涸了，我知道。  
我在他的数据库里动了手脚，那里有一个定时炸弹。还有三分钟。我看着电脑下方的时间，两分钟，一分钟，三十秒，十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三……二……一……  
靠在我身上昏迷不醒的提诺突然颤抖了一下，猛地睁开眼睛。他僵住了，呆坐了好一会，然后向沙发里缩去，再度抬头看向我时，脸上惯有的温和的茫然已然被另一种表情取代，痛苦、悲伤和难以置信在他脸上交织，我从未见过那么绝望的脸。  
“该重新自我介绍下了，”我苦涩地说，“我是贝瓦尔德，贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳。”  
“提诺·维那莫依宁。”他轻声说，紧绷的身体瘫软下来，重新歪坐在沙发里，闭起眼睛。我伸手摸他头发时他并没有表现出抗拒，于是我拨开他过长的刘海，他温顺地把脸贴在我的手掌上，电脑里的游戏正迎来黎明，令人昏昏欲睡的音乐一下一下敲击耳膜。  
提诺的表情平静下来，他扭过头去出神地望着窗外的太阳。一切都回到了我捡到他的那天，那天的夕阳也红得如血一般。  
“我带你去吹吹风。”我抓住他的手，他顺从地跟我走出这栋小楼，走进一片没有路的废墟，这里通向最高塔。提诺有些迈不动步子，好几次都被绊倒，我干脆将他抱起来，踩着摇摇欲坠的楼梯一路上到天台。从这里可以鸟瞰整片土地，金属的森林一直延伸到世界尽头，连接上缓缓下沉的太阳。  
我把提诺放下来，他的脚虚虚地踩在地上，仍抱着我不撒手，把脸埋进我肩膀不肯抬头。我搂着他半靠半坐下来。  
“我有些事情跟你说。”我试图开始话题，留给我们的时间不多了，但是提诺摇摇头。  
“我觉得我都知道，我的记忆数据库是你开启的，对不对？你进入了他们的系统，我不知道你怎么进去的，但是你做到了。我知道Minecraft是个单机游戏，”他哼哼，“你说你网断了不能存档，你以为我真信啊。”  
“至于我……反正你从哪儿来，我就从哪儿来，但那又如何呢？谁在乎？”  
“谁在乎？”我重复了一遍他的话，“提诺，你被俘于一次围剿行动，而我是那次行动的总指挥官，知道这些之后你还会不在乎吗？”  
我能感觉他顿了一下。  
“当时有人对着我的胸口开了一枪，”提诺说，“那不是实弹，那是麻醉弹，但是痛极了。之后我就倒下去，中途醒来过几次，但是什么都想不起来，只记得很痛。你是什么人，这我多少也能猜到一些吧？而且不止你有事情瞒着我，我也有事情瞒着你……”他埋着的脸抬起来，没有看我，抽搐一般苦笑，“既然你知道人造人是干什么用的，你也知道我从哪里来，你也猜到了我来是干什么的吧？”  
“还记得卢卡斯说过的他的弟弟么？他想借这一点提醒我，他见过你，说不定就是他对着你开了那一枪……他弟弟就是最早进行人类改造计划的实验品之一，当时我的级别使就我能够参与他的销毁行动。因为机器最后还是暴走了，他只有十五岁，从他体内炸出来的设备却有两层楼高，把他撕成一片一片的。他们太心急了，在一开始就想把活人改成不死的杀人机器，所以失败了很多次。卢卡斯那会只是个普通士兵，但他还是设法混进来赶上了最后一步：看着他碎成一块一块的亲弟弟被推进焚化炉。做哥哥的就是这样，他们总是有办法……这么多年我就是在逃脱家族的追捕，所以他们派你来了？”  
“他们派我来了。”  
“所以你一开始就知道你是来杀我的。”  
“是啊，”提诺说，“我一开始就是来杀你的。”  
他抱我抱得更紧了，然后开始嚎啕大哭。  
“我真不知道该怎么办……贝瓦尔德……贝瓦尔德……贝瓦尔德！”他像梦境里的卢卡斯那样一声一声沙哑地吼着我的名字，“我为什么要杀你？我为什么要杀你？我为什么在这里？我为什么变成这样？为什么有人对我下那该死的命令？  
“你和我说过你的过去……但是贝尔，你知道真正的孩子是什么样的吗？他们上学，有假期和节日，他们不需要战斗，不需要自相残杀，不需要军队纪律，不需要担心死亡，有玩耍，有朋友，有家人，长大后有爱人，有家庭……他们为平淡又至关重要的小事操心，那就是生活！他们活着！而不是我这副不人不鬼的模样！嗨！贝瓦尔德！看看我！看看我！是什么毁了我？我为什么要参与战斗？我是为了生活啊！但我现在变成了这幅样子！”  
他挣脱开，摇摇晃晃地向沉没的太阳走去。“我受够了！凭什么我活该困在这里！我要出去！我就要做一个普通人，我就要光明正大地行走！在这里我看不到希望！我什么都看不到！”  
他怒吼他咆哮，他使劲地跺脚扬起灰尘，末了脱力地转头看向我，夕阳的残光斜斜地照在脸上，已经是泪流满面。  
“我曾经也是人啊。”提诺轻声说。  
“我的心在什么地方，贝瓦尔德？我感觉很痛，但是我已经没有心了。”  
“这算什么事？这到底算什么事？”  
我没有办法回答，我只能看着他。  
这到底算什么事？  
“你看，你是个人，但我已经死了，我是个怪物，没人愿意和怪物做朋友。”他声音嘶哑走调，满脸都是泪痕，冲我张开双臂，好像在演一出荒唐的独角戏。  
“我们不是朋友。”我有些急切地解释，话一出口提诺肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，“我喜欢你，提诺，这不一样……”  
他张开的手臂很慢很慢地垂下，垂手而立的样子就像当时在客厅在荒原问我“‘Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars’是什么意思？”你可以抱一下我吗？我可以抱一下你吗？他在无声地求助，此刻我知道我该做些什么了，我大踏步上去紧紧地抱住他。  
“你喜欢我。”提诺颤抖的声音从我的颈窝里传出来。  
“我爱你，提诺。”我再次向他保证，如果再不坦诚地说些什么就不会有机会了，我不愿去想，但这就是事实。我很想再做些什么，再说些什么，但是我哽住了，最终还是什么话都说不出来。  
提诺伸手摘掉我脸上的眼镜，圈上我的脖子，很慢很慢地把脸凑过来。他湿润的紫罗兰色眼睛盯着我看，好像永远都看不够一样。我看着他的眼睛，他虹膜里的每一根丝线，他温润的瞳孔和他沾着泪水的睫毛，他抚在我颈上的手指冰冷如石，温度从皮肤交接处接连仓惶逃走。没有时间了，没有时间了，没有时间了，我主我父，你若肯低头看这腐烂的人间就救救你的孩子吧，是什么该死的东西让我们变成现在这样？我们为什么就注定要一生都困在这里？  
我在发抖，我感觉冷。  
“不要哭。”他嘟囔。  
我没有哭，我相信我从未哭过，但现在从我脸颊上滑落的是什么？提诺的手指抚上我的脸颊，他温润的紫罗兰色眼睛就在我面前，在昏黄的光线中看着我的脸，好像永远都看不够一样。他就在这里！严格意义上来说他已经死了，可他就站在这里，半张着嘴，长长的睫毛抖动，他不会死……他怎么可能死？他怎么可以死？  
提诺轻轻摇头，用大拇指蹭过我的面颊。  
“我真的要死啦。”他轻声说。  
此时我的茫然和恐惧想必是不亚于刚刚恢复记忆的提诺，那些火，那些强烈的渴望着爱的希望之火，在这个腐烂了数个世纪的极北世界里燃起来的火，才刚刚开始燃烧就要熄灭。提诺的嘴唇是冰凉的，还带着泪水的湿润，他吻上来，我一动不动地贴着他的唇，不可抑制地发抖。来不及了，一切都来不及了，造物者之手推动无形指针，一分一秒，一分一秒，我感觉他越来越僵硬，眼睛彻底合上，突然又睁大，抽搐起来。“我……冷……难受……贝瓦……尔德……贝……瓦……尔……德……”  
我死死地抱着他，茫然地拍着他的背，提诺在我怀里抽搐，最终他的手无力垂下，整个人瞬间脱力，脖颈好像一只濒死的鸟一样柔软地后仰。  
“提诺。”我说。但他再没反应。  
黑暗铺天盖地袭来。

我带着提诺回到了家。“家”——如今它也能称为“家”了。很久以来我一直将其视为地狱的最底层，它是黑色鸟儿的囚笼与坟墓，现在也是唯一的栖息地与庇护所。灯开了和没开一样，昏暗的光线里一切都是模糊的色块。我不知道我的眼睛出了什么问题，分明我带着眼镜。  
提诺再次睡在沙发上，头微微侧向我，眼睑挡住两粒浓郁的紫罗兰，金色睫毛乖巧地垂下，就像我们之前相处的数个日夜，我多么熟悉他睡着的样子，好像他随时都会睁开眼，毛茸茸的金色脑袋蹭过来，嘴里喊着斯维利叶。  
只是我知道他将不会再次醒来。  
之后我去和卢卡斯道了个别，想来想去我认识的人也只剩他了。这个挪威混蛋翘着脚坐在吧台上，举起Adams的手朝我挥挥。  
然后我就回去发动我的车了。

卢卡斯·邦德维克目送他驾车远去，一个黑色的小点在尘埃中飘动，逐渐消失在天地间，无人知晓他将去往何方。  
“Bye bye black bird.”卢卡斯对着空气自言自语。

END.


End file.
